Fight For This Love
by SalvatoreBabe96
Summary: As the new term arrives, Edmund's thinking its going to be a normal year. Until, he meets Melissa Davies! She changes his world,yet Edmund soon finds himself fighting for them to be together. Is it worth it? Will he end up messing it up? Edmund/OC
1. First Meetings Can Change Alot

**The Girl That Changed His Life**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Melissa Davies. Oh and Chantelle Winters =]

**-Chapter One -**

**- First Meetings Can Change A Lot -**

"Oh, Ed! Can you believe it? Going back to school! So many new things to learn. Oh Edmund, aren't you as excited as I am?" Lucy Pevensie squealed to her brother. Edmund scrunched his face up, turning to look at Lucy. He couldn't believe how different he was from all of his siblings! The three of them all loved to learn new things, they got extremely excited about the idea or even the very mention of learning a new thing. Whereas Edmund couldn't stand it, he didn't want to be stuck in a stuffy, old, wall crusted building for six hours a day, Monday to Friday, listening to the teacher ramble on about stupid facts that didn't even so much as spark an interest in his life.

"Lucy, you know that school doesn't spark excitement within me. The only thing it sparks is boredom! But it is a good thing, I suppose because now I can go back to using Math's class as my snore class," He laughed, seeing Lucy annoyed expression. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Edmund! Math's is one of the most important things that you will need to get a job! Otherwise, how will you look after your family like mother does?" She quizzed her brother, knowing fully well what the answered would be but she tried anyway. Now it was Edmund's turn to cross him arms but instead of huffing, he sighed irritably before responding, "Lulu, I have been studying Math's since I was at least four, I am now sixteen. I mean. come on, there isn't a lot to do with Math's. I think I might have learned it all when I finished year eight! There's multiples, adding, subtracting, dividing, percentages, shapes. I know it all!"

"Uh huh!" Lucy rolled her eyes before continuing, "There's also angles, area, perimeter, pie, algebra, geometry, arithmetic, complex numbers, so on and so forth."

Edmund stood shocked before shaking his head, " Well lets be serious here Lucy. When in a life time will I use, angles, pie, algebra and complex numbers?"

Lucy started to speak but instantly closed her mouth, looking at something that was based behind Edmund. Edmund frowned, waving his hand in front of Lucy's face. She grabbed his hand, scowling before shoving him out of the way. Edmund quickly gathered himself and looked towards where Lucy was heading. His eyes caught sight of a girl, _who is she?_, he thought. He grazed his eyes over her appearance. Her hair was shiny black and hung down her back in perfect curls, stopping just before her waist line. Her skin was tanned and Edmund noted it was a natural tan. When she turned around to look at Lucy, he saw her eyes. They were a glossy sky blue colour and they had a little twinkle of happiness or excitement - Edmund couldn't decide - held within them. Her nose was quite like Lucy's in a way, petite and cute but what caught Edmund's attention the most was her smile, it shone! Making it impossible for Ed to keep his bad boy scowl on his face, the side of his lips turning upwards in a natural smile. He crept a bit closer to hear their conversation, immediately hearing the mysterious girl say that she was sixteen and attending his and Lucy's school. Edmund inwardly did a "weepee" dance, seizing the chance to walk over to the girls. He stopped in line by Lucy before saying, " Lu, I was worried sick. Don't run off again, you could of gotten lost."

"Oh I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't even realise my actions had caused you to worry. But now that you're here, let me introduce you to a new friend of mine, Edmund this is Melissa Davies. She new at our school! And Melissa, this is Edmund Pevensie, my brother." Lucy replied, enthusiastically. Melissa smiled at Edmund, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Edmund. It's nice to meet you," Melissa said, shyly. Edmund grinned at her shyness, he liked girls who were shy for some reason.

"Hello, Melissa. The pleasure is all mine," He responded, pleasantly. She giggled, looking at him. Lucy smirked knowingly at Edmund, before turning to the poor girl who was the new subject of Edmund's affections.

"Shall we go and sit down? Wait for the bell to ring," She asked Melissa, who nodded eagerly. She rushed off to a bench, while Lucy rounded on Edmund.

"Leave Melissa alone, Edmund. You will only hurt her like you do with every other girl. I will not have it. And besides, you already have a girlfriend!" She hissed to Edmund, making sure that Melissa couldn't hear. Edmund stared wide eyed at Lucy, while she flounced of to sit with her new _best friend._

_So what if I have a girlfriend, I can dump her. Melissa sweet! And it looks as if this year is about to get even more interesting_, he thought, smirking towards Melissa, who sat talking to Lucy, not seeing the look on his face.

"Hey, Eddy baby!" Someone squealed from behind him, he groaned deeply, before spinning around with a forced smile on his face, holding his arms out.

_**Chantelle had arrived.**_


	2. Introducing Chantelle

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for Melissa Davies and Chantelle Adams.

- Chapter Two -

- Introducing Chantelle -

Edmund's POV:

I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist - a little too tiny for my liking, I like some meat on my girlfriends bones - and pulled her into my chest. She giggled, stringing her skinny arms around my neck, gazing up at me. I smiled down at her, making her smile sweetly back.

"Oh! Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" She asked, pouting while giving me puppy dog eyes. I inwardly growled, looking over to where Melissa and Lucy sat. Noticing them giggling at me and Chantelle, I glared and turned my head towards Chantelle again, nodding.

"Of course I did, Chantelle! I didn't see you half as much as I would have liked to! You always wanted to shop with your friends," I smiled, kissing her plump lips. I scowled and wiped my mouth when I felt sticky lip gloss stain my lips, causing Chantelle to giggle. I laughed sarcastically and removed my arms from her waist. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, twice. Only difference was, two people tapped me separately on different shoulders. I spun round, automatically seeing Lucy, I smiled at her, nodding, before seeing who was standing next to her. It seemed that Melissa had felt the need to tap me too, not that I minded of course.

"Er, Ed? The bells gone, we have to go to class," Lucy explained, totally blanking Chantelle, who - If I'm seeing correctly, out of the corner of my eye - is glaring at them for interrupting.

"When did the bell go? I didn't hear it and I normally do," I frowned, confusion evident in my voice. Lucy and Melissa giggled.

"That's because you were having a lovey dovey moment with your girlfriend," Melissa giggled, looking me in the eye. I smiled at her, noting how cute she was when she giggled. I couldn't help but start laughing, which of course was cut short by, why Chantelle, of course!

"And so what if he was having a, what did you call it, a "lovey dovey" moment with his girlfriend? He is allowed! He's had that right for about a year now, girl!" She snapped, enveloping me in another hug, before placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I heard Lucy snort.

"She was only making a point, for goodness sake! Why do you have to take offence to everything? Yes, we, as in me and Edmund, know that he's had that right for a year now, which is when you became his girlfriend, but she's new! She isn't going to know is she! My goodness Edmund, you really know how to pick them!" Lucy growled, turning on Chantelle.

"Lucy, its okay. My mistake, let's go to registration. Come on," Melissa pleaded, watching everyone else pour into the school building. Lucy shook her head, showing Melissa she was standing her ground.

"No, I'm not going anywhere and neither is she until she apologises to you, Mellie," Lucy claimed, stomping her foot on the concrete ground.

"What! I am not apologising to some fat, ugly, girl, whose hair looks like rats tails and probably feels like straw! She probably can't afford anything to help her appearance! Probably, hasn't got money like us, Ed!" She sneered, laughing towards the end, carrying on, "Mummy can't afford hair products. Daddy not good enough to get a job." She taunted in Melissa's face. I noticed how the light in her eyes had disappeared at the mention of Mum and Dad, I frowned, suddenly becoming aware of the tears brimming over the edges of her eyes, streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Lucy. Oh and you Edmund," She sobbed, running off out of the school gates.

"Oh my life! What a wimp!" Chantelle exclaimed. I stared at the gates, wondering what the hell just happened. It wasn't till I heard an enormous SMACK! that I pulled out of my trance.

"You horrible girl. How dare you be horrible to her on her first day? What right do you have? And to mention parents! If I were you, I wouldn't mention parents to Melissa again as it isn't a nice subject for her! And if I do catch you mentioning it to her, so help me, you won't see the light of another day!" She screeched, turning on her heel, she raced towards the headmaster office to fill him in on why Melissa wouldn't be attending today, at least that's what I thought she was doing.

"Oh my life! Edmund Pevensie! I can't believe you just stood there and let her say that to me, your girlfriend!" Chantelle yelled, poking me in the chest. I stumbled backwards, glaring at her.

"Well, you deserved it! You were horrible to her Chantelle!" I screamed, walking away towards my classroom. I'd decided that I would deal with her later, right now, I had to find out why parents are such a bad subject for Melissa from Lucy.


End file.
